jalopyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jalopy Wikia:About the game
Jalopy is an adventure vehicle simulation video game developed by Greg Pryjmachuk of MinskWorks, and published by Excalibur Games. It is currently in it's early stages of development, and is available for purchase through the early access program on Steam. The game is only available for Windows, but support for the Mac OS is planned to release at a later time.Steam blog - Jalopy FAQ Gameplay Upon starting the game for the first time, the player will find themselves in the garage of a Laika Dealership that has been converted into the player's Home. Once the player gets out of bed, they will meet Uncle. Uncle will guide the player outside to where a dilapidated Laika 601 Deluxe is resting on four cinder blocks. At this time, Uncle will assist the player in putting the car together. The player will be told to enter the garage and to pick up the stock Components and Tyres that are stored in the cabinets. For each component installed, Uncle will explain to the player the importance of each part. Uncle will then guide the player on refueling, adding oil and adding water. The player will also be told to find a replacement passenger door among the other junked vehicles in the yard. Once complete, Uncle will tell the player to enter the laika and choose a route to drive on from the Map Book. This book will contain three possible routes, and each route can be different. Differences include whether or not you'll encounter a Petrol Station, sunny or rainy weather, and having a short or long route. Afterwards, Uncle will give you the keys and the rest is up to you. While driving, the route that a player picks is randomly generated using "tiles" or puzzle pieces of road and land that connect to each other to form the road trip. The tile themes are different between each country, and may become progressively challenging for the player's vehicle. If the player chose a route that includes a petrol station, they will eventually encounter it during the trip. Uncle will notify the player that they should make a stop at the station to check the engine. This is where the player will be told how to open the bonnet and make repairs. At the station, the player can use their Wallet to make a purchase in the shop. In this case, the player might need to buy a Repair Kit to fix the engine. Eventually, the player will reach the end of the route once they encounter the town. This town houses an Outershop, a laika dealership, and the Motel. The player can use this time to buy repair kits for further repairs, upgrades at the laika dealership, sell items that they may have found on the road, or sleep at the motel to end the day. Once the player sleeps at the motel, they can select a new route to travel. Once through the border checkpoint, a new journey begins. Development : This section is a work in progress... References Category:Help